Sayians in fairy tails!
by Killed streaks
Summary: (yeah the title sucks,it's all I can come with.)This is my first fanfic,so,take it easy on me."Sayians became lost in the world of Fairy Tail after the tragic destruction of Planet Vegeta."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning these characters belong to fairy tail and dragon ball Z,**

But** the OC's belong to :)**

After the incident that cause the tragic end of planet vegeta,another battle has taken place in a different corner in space."

**_Somewhere In the far corners of space._**

"watch out!"screamed Zoe,a female Sayian,warning her gathered a huge amount of energy(or ki whatever you called it) and blast the alien that worked for Freiza.

"Thanks, ! These guys are everywhere!"exclaimed Harken,a male Sayian, Long-time freindand partner to Zoe.

Harken charged his fist energy and charged at the army aliens that stood in his way."What the hell is going on?don't these guys worked for Freiza?!"cried Harken.

"Yeah...this don't look good."Zoe flew into crowd of Freiza's goons and massacred them,then she blasted them to hell.

"Is that all you got?!"taunted Harken came to her side,punched the living hell out of the alien,that she didn't saw him sneakin up on her.

"Thanks"

"No problem,we call it even."replied the prepared themselves for more,but the group stared receded letting a reptilian-looking creature was wearing the standard armour,and his tail extended Lon as had bluish-green eyes,and fangs were poking out his lips.

"ahhh,so this is what's been causing some commotion up in here."he joked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!don't you know that we're Sayians ?!"declared Harken.

"So sad that you guys did't get the memo."said the being picking at his claws.

"What memo?"asked Zoe.

The creature laughed mockingly,"didn't you know?!master Freiza has ordered your...extermination."

The two Sayians were shocked,but they became more shocked when it continued,"so,master Freiza decided to blow up your planet,which he did,wipe the whole Sayian but the exception of you two."

"You bastard!I'll kill you!"exclaimed Harken.

"I like to see you try."

"Rrrraaaaaaaagh!"Harken charged at the being aiming his fist at it's the lizard just moved out of harm's the Sayian recovered his attacks by spinning around to hit it used his speed to try and catch up to the creature used this moment and slam his tail into his opponent.

"barely broke a sweat."It mocked the Sayian.

Harken holded out one his palms and shot a barrage of energy balls directly at energy balls hit at it's the smoke cleared ,the creature was still there unscathed,of course.

"What?!"

"ya finished yet?"

"Go to hell!"Harken,charging at it again.

Meanwhile as the fight goes on,Zoe was paralyzed with shock learning about the home was family can she keep living on.'_mom,dad,sister.i'm sorry.'_she said ,in her began to cry the fact that she failed to protect the one she a cry of Harken snapped her back to the situation.

Harken was being thing was fast,to fast for tried to hit the darn thing but it keep dodging and punching him in his blazed his fist with insane amount of energy and stared at the reptile.

"Ohhh...what is this?"the creature pretending to be scared.

"KAI KEN...ATTACK!"Harken charged at the reptile with unmeasurable speed,finally managing to hit at it's !...when it all cleared the Sayian was floating in front of the to damaged it's armour.

"You!"it was still alive!"die Sayian dog!"it raised it's claws at him and blasted him with a energy ball that shredded the Sayian's armour off.

"Nooooo!"Zoe cried as she watched her love floated lifelessly.'first her family,now Harken'she her whole body became to glow.

"Finally!now where were we-...!"finally turning its attention on the female Sayian,but was shocked to see a glowing,enraged girl.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"she screamed as her whole body was covered by a fiery -BOOOM!...as the lights settled,a bright light in the distance shines brighter than any being looked closely at light,then he recoiled back when he saw pair of angry blue eyes staring at him.

"You hurt my friend...time to pay."a voice emanating from the it adjust it's noticed that it was the gir, but with a long-golden hair,with blue-ish tint eyes.

"So this is the legendary super Sayian that was rumoured to exist in Sayian blood...What worthy challenge ...bring it on girl!show me what you got!"it roared and fired a energy beam at screamed again,producing a large force field that blocked the charged at her,blood-thirsty,ready to pound her to she disappeared and reappeared behind him dodging his attack.

"Uh?"

"My turn."she said with a charged her ki into her fists and,with incredible speed,charged at the reptilian enemy.

"Wha-"BOOM!...after the smoke cleared,Zoe floated away from the limbed body of the alien,towards floated beside him and hold him in her began to drip from her eyes as she whispered into his ear."My love...please...come back...please.."Harken began to was still alived but needs to take him away,far away.

"Hold on,Harken.I'm here.I'm gonna get you outta here-..."Zoe freeze as her strength began to deplete quite instantly."How is this-"

"Don't think this is over yet,I'm just getting started!"said the creature,holding on to Zoe's tail,every Sayians biggest weakness."This is for you,Freiza!PAKUTAN!"cried the whole body began to glow.

Zoe manages to kick the monster in the face,causing him to let go as she shielded Harken with her -BOOOOOM!...

**HEY GUYS!thanks for reading my first fanfic,I hope you enjoyed it**

**Pls:review if you want some more but uh,I'll continue this later cause it was stuck in my head for ,yeah,thanks and see you later bros(INSTANT TRANSMISSION).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my writing problem.I was In a hurry.**

** we're we?oh,I remember.**

**Disclaimers note:I don't own anybody from fairy tail,just my** OC's.

BOOM!

Location:unknown.

_Time:unknown._

After that whole, were appeared,carrying her friend Harken unto a planet she discovered when they managed to escape that was still in her super sayian form as she doesn't look to good.

"Harken!...please look at me...come on,I know you're not dead..come on!"she cried,still no sign of Zoe was one of those,who wouldn't take no for an charged her ki,placed her hand on his chest,and bursted a small amount of ."damn you,Harken!wake up!"she tried gasped in pain,finally breath a sigh of relieve.

"Zoe?..."he said, he recovered he was the girl in front of him had golden,long hair."Zoe,is that you?"

"Of course it's me."she replied,powering stared at her,as if she turned great ape and danced._**(wouldn't that be sight.)**_

"Did you-...?"

"All will be explained... But first we must get outta here."Zoe cutted him supported him up and trekked off into the behind a giant crater

**Meanwhile;somewhere in magnolia.**

"You didn't feel it?"asked of the mages of fairy now,the whole group of Fairy Tail was paying attention to Cana.

"What Do you mean-did I feel-what..?"asked Macao, a member as well,wondering what could she on she's drunk or something's happen.

"I sense it as well.."replied Carla,Wendy's ,some of the members were getting spooked out.

"Ok,you guys can quit the acting,we get it,hahahhaha...ha?"laughed grey,the ice Mage,thinking that this was a the two serious stare said otherwise."What?...what do you sense?"asked Wendy,the sky dragon slayer.

"A power like no other...this power is not from our world...yet it has the power that...that it even surpasses Zeref."said whole member seemed to have froze at what they heard.

"That's impossible!"cried Erza,breaking the silence."who could have such unbelievable power?!""I see...a girl...with golden hair...she shines much brighter than the stars..."Mavis and Makarov,the two Fairy Tail masters,shared a questioning look at continued."She carries with her,a man.A wounded man...He looks girl she's sad..-They'regone!"

"What do you mean-?"

"I can't see them anymore!"exclaimed Carla,turning towards Cana.

"the-the power...I-I can't sense it."Cana turn towards Makarov."It disappeared."

"What does this mean,Master?"said just frown his face in deep consideration.

"I don't we must keep this between anybody found out about this there would be a ?"All the members nodded in agreement.

**Somewhere:In the forest outside of magnolia.**

Zoe kept on going through the Harken's arm over her shoulder. They have been traveling through the forest for what seems like muscles began to ache after she turned super also remembers to lower down her ki,so they won't be detected.

"Aaaaargggghh!..."cried Sayian was hurt more critically due to her "life-saving" needed to find a few miles she found a cave.'perfect.'she camped out in the cave And tended to Harken's wound.

"Hold still."ordered stared at her,then finally said."well?"

"well-what?"

"Aren't you going to explain to me about,what happen,when I blacked out?"

"Uh,Harken-...you-you didn't just blacked out...you were-..you were dead...when that thing blasted your heart,I thought I lost you."Zoe's tear began to shed."After that I kinda...lost it...I didn't want you to leave me."she began to cry.

"hey,sssshhhh,don't you ever think like that.i would never leave understand?"she they began to embrace each other, even though it hurted Harken,he didn't mind.

when it finally turned to night,they spend it in each others arms.

"Harken?"

"hmmm?"

We're the last of do we do?"she said.

"Well try to repopulate I guess."he joked,making Zoe blush."we'll try to lay out of not to attract to much attention."

"You mean;live a normal life?"she sat up and stared at the Sayian."Harken,why don't we stay here?live a normal life here."

"I guess,if you could start anew here."

"That means no more fighting or using our powers."Harken was surprised at this."listen,I know we are the strongest warriors in the universe,but look where that got I don't want to lose you again.?"

Harken just smiled and nodded."ok,if that's what you more ."Zoe smiled,and lay beside him again.'This is our home matter what,I won't abandon it.'Zoe thought,as she went to sleep.'tomorrow will be a new day!'

**Hey guys!whats about the less action and patience,we will get review and tell me what you !(INTSANT TRANSMISSION)**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers! Ai kapong ngonuk. That's my home language for "my greetings to ****you.****" sorry I'd been taking long. My iPad died on me. Sad life for me *sigh*. Anyway this is my third chapter enjoy. **

**Ps; forgive me for my bad grammars, I'm from Chuuk.**

**...**

11 months later. Well, 11 months have passed,since they made their promise, and the Sayians try to make due to the planet their on. On the first month they waited a bit for Harken to heal better. After that, they manage to located a village few miles from their shelters. They scouted the town and learn their ways as discreet as possible. By discreet, it refers to the promise they made in that cave. "No Fighting." Those words kinda haunt Harken, but he tries his best to deal with it.

On the sixth month; they learned the ways of the inhabitance of this world. Apparently, this beings uses a type of energy called magic. This magic is used for almost anything. From means transportation,to entertainment, and fighting styles. This world is, obviously, still in it's... Prime. Hasn't yet reach its futuristic potentials. They found out about it when Zoe asked for a space shuttle, only to be given a questioning look. So much for a back up plan.

And the rest of the remaining month,they spend it trying to earn a living. After they were accommodated with the planets culture, they decided to make the best of it. When they entered the town again, they made easy money by accomplishing fears that had a certain price. They completed those gambling things in the street, which had something to do with strength. Boy! We're they surprised when Zoe managed to defeat everyone in arm wrestling, 15-in-a-row! While, Harken, was tempted to those fighting tournament. But he can't since it will break his promise. After a few weeks he decided to train, but for good measures. He needed to be prepare for the worst. He also decided to hide the idea from his "wife". They agreed to be married for their purpose.

Present day. In the woods Harken has made it his training ground, but also a hiding spot from his wife. Sometimes woman can act like they're the boss. But who does the hard work around here?! Harken, prepared himself for his training. He focused his energy enough so his wife don't notice. When he was ready he stood in a battle stance. His goal right now is break all the trees down. Without using his ki. He leapt at his first target and started punching it, only making a few dents. He kept it up till the tee was cut straight through.'To slow' he thought. 'gotta try to improve.' He went to the next tree and hit it with all his might. 19 punches later it finally fell. Blood became to form on Harken's knuckles but he didn't mind. He suffered worst.

After that, he went back to his home. A small cottage located in the woods not far from the town of magnolia. But not to close either. Harken spotted his wife tending to some clothes and laundry. They neede to blend in or as Zoe says."Where have you been?" she asked. "I was getting worried."

"Aw, no need to fuss about me. I can take care of myself." said Harken.

"It don't worry me about your state, but the things you do that might jeapordise our cover." Wow! That went right below the belt. Poor Harken.

"Gee, I was worried about you too,hon" Harken replied, as he was about to enter the house.

"Uh.. Harken?"

"yeah." he stopped in front of the door, turning to his love.

"... Do you think you can go to the market to fetch some food?"

"... Fine, I'll go... So long away from you... I'm feeling lonely al-"

"would you just go." she replied with a smile. Some time he can be hard to deal soon as he was gone. She started thinking about her family. She felt her tears and stopped it before it surface on her eyes. She put that thought out of her mind and started thinking of her own family. The ones she's gonna make with Harken. Heck! Even the thought of it make her blush a little.

...

Harken came to the town and made his way through the busy street. He came to the market where he usually make business with one of the shop owners. He spotted the store and made his way in. Harken looked to the counter and found the primitive he came to know in the pat 11 months."well... If it isn't the monkey boy!" said the old man. At first Harken thought they would freak about the tail, but this seems normal to them. Him and his wife were referred to as take-over wizards.

"hahaha...very funny old man..." replied Harken.

"The usual, I presume..." said the owner,petting his mustache. Wearing his store apron uniform and a cap.

"You presumed correctly." said the Sayian peeling through his pockets for money. Which he didn't have any. Harken looked at the shop owner with a guilty look. "Sorry I'll come back later-."

"No need. Ya can just put it on account and pay back later."replied the old man. Handing a bag filled with food to Harken.

"I-... Thank you." merely touched by the man's kindness. "I'll find a way to pay you back, old friend."

"How about working fer them fairy tail folks." he suggested.

"Fairy tail?"

"Yeah, that little mansion up on that hill there. Ya can't miss it."

"why would I work there?"

"Why not! Aren't ya wizard, because fairy tail could use a few good wizard like yerself."

"Uhhhh?"

"And the pay is good, too" Harken began to think about it. After while, he decided he should take this offer. But he should ask Zoe first, maybe can convinced her. harken thanked the old man again and promise to look up on that suggestion. This idea could work. Maybe.

**...**

In the middle of the town square of magnolia, trouble was brewing. Even in the midst of all that peaceful crowd of denizens. A group of people were trashing through the market vendors. Terrorizing anybody in their way. Chaos ran amuck, the group dragged a cargo behind their lines. "Move it!" ordered the main head of the troublemakers. "Hurry up! Ya dogs! The sooner we get this over with, the better!"

Then another group came but not on their side, so it seems. They were... Colorful; one of them had pink hair,but it's a boy [ weird hair fashion these days]. Wearing a one-long sleeve robe with gold [or orange] trimmings. The other was blonde girl with a whip and she wore revealing-type clothes equipped with a bunch of keys on her belt. Along side her was a man with dark ruffled hair, wearing a white jacket. One of them wore a medieval armour with pure red hair, and she is a woman. The girl beside her has blue hair, wearing shoulder less dress with a ruffled skirt. Above them was two flying cats, one white and one blue. The white seems feminine, with the girls dress and all. The other just had a green sack behind its back. And both of them have wings.

"Aaaahhhhh... Just in time, the welcoming party." called out the main head of the group, bowing slightly to the strangers that arrived.

"What the heck,do you think you're doing to our town!?" called out Natsu, furiosed by the people attacking their home town.

"Oh! I do apologize for the mess. But it was the only way to get your attention." replied the man,smiling apologetically, or looks like it.

"Listen buddy! You're gonna get more than that if you think you get away with it!" said Gray, taking off his jacket.

"ohhhoho!.. I'm counting on it."

Alright! Time to make them pay. Prepare yourself!" said Erza, re-quipped to a armour dress with wings, and blades flying around her. All the rest prepared themselves for the fight.

"Ohoho! I'm all fired up now!" said Natsu igniting his hands on fire.

The battle has begun. The others made the the first charge while the bad guys just stood where they are. When team Natsu came close, the men disappeared in thin air and appearing in a different area. The team split up and try to take out the enemy. Natsu, as always, went towards the large numbers of men, fist blazing. Each of the men was taken down one by one. Went they try to hit Natsu, he either blocked It or dodge, then went crazy on all their butts. Two of the men looked at each other, and pulled a net between each other and head towards the young Mage. Natsu was too busy with the non-stop rain of assaults. Finally he was caught in the net. He tried to burn through it but it was useless for some reason.

Lucy pulled out her keys and said "open gate of the raging bull, Taurus!" and out came a bull with a mans body, wielding a large, battle axe.

"Good to see your rockin body once again Lucy." he flirted.

"Not now,Taurus! First get them!" she ordered. Then Taurus went with his axe and went to work. The thugs were being scattered like flies by Taurus's handiwork. But one of them worked a spell and cast it on Lucy."Hey!" she exclaimed. The thugs used a binding spell which immobilized her immediately. One of the men grabbed her keys and made Taurus disappeared,since she could not focus anymore."Aww, Nooooo!"

Wendy, Gray, and Erza was holding off a good numbers of thugs back."Dance, my blade!"

"SKY DRAGON:ROAAAR!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" but the they still kept on coming in, wearing out the magic out of the three mages. Then a voice cried out.

"Stop!" it was the main leader for the thugs. "...Surrender now or your friend dies." pointing at a odd display of Natsu trying to chew on the ropes and and Lucy in a awkward position. "I'll give you the ultimatum for you... Rescue your friends... Then fairy tail dies!" he pointed at a giant box which began to open revealing a huge cannon. They aimed the cannon to the mansion on top of the hill. The Team were shocked! "Or..." he continued, "you can rescue fairy tail... Then your friend dies!...*pause for effects* You have but three seconds to choose. If you don't do anything, well, I'll kill them both...1...2...thre-"

KABOOM!

**HI, FELLOW READERS! WHEW! THAT WAS TIRING WELL GOTTA GO SEE YA LATER **

**PEACE! (INSTANT TRANSMISSION).**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok! Things were getting weird here at home but anywho. How's everybody?, doing okay? Good! Let's start the magic!**_

_**Side note: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN FAIRY TAIL. JUST MY OC's.**_

...

BOOM! Everyone was blinded and deaf for the sudden explosion. Things were fuzzy and muffled. When the smoke cleared and the light. Everyone saw a broken rubble of what was once a terrifying cannon. It took the thugs off guard. Who did it?

While Erza took this chance and ran towards the main leader. Slicing through a group of men before she finally draw her blade to man's neck. She turned the people holding her friends hostages, with a threatening look. "let them go! Or your leader gets what he deserved!" Erza still follows the rule of not killing anyone, but anybody who messes with her comrades. . . Their dead.

The men slowly let two mages go and backed up for good measures. When Natsu was finally loose from the nets, he slowly made his way to the leader, with blazing fury in his eyes. "Anybody who messes with me, fine! They can try! But anybody who threatened fairy tail, . . . Ohoho. You're gong to PAY!" Natsu's fist lit on fire and aimed it at the person who did what he suggested. BAM. Square on the face, he flew a feet away head first.

The rest of the Team smiles in sympathy to what Natsu said. Gray walked up to Natsu and said, "Dude, it was kinda. . . Lame; I mean you got captured by them flamebrain!"

"Shut up ice princess!..." And that ruined the moment. They began to quarrel until Erza came by to smack some sense into them. Which brought them to question in their mind: who saved them, what was that blinding light, and why?

"who do you think did it?" asked Wendy. Looking around for a sign of the mysterious hero.

"I don't know." Gray answered. "but at least it saved us the trouble."

"Whoever it was, it not nice for them to just leave us, after what they did for us!" Erza said. Tying up the last of the thugs. She was kinda annoyed by the sudden rescue and couldn't find the person to thank for.

"Whoever it was, he sure must be powerful." said Carla, staring at the giant crater that extends as far as 11 yards.

"Aye. He must be a powerful Mage." said Happy. Everyone stared with a worried look, except Natsu. He was excited for, well everyone knows the reason why.

The military came just in time to round up the thugs. "Don't worry, if there's any reason for the attack and the person behind it, we will notify you." said the captain.

"I appreciate it, captain." said Erza. And after that she turned back to the situation at hand. The whole team was thinking on how to find the person. "If only we know who they are."

"At least where they were when it happen." said Natsu. Lucy perked her head up and remembered something.

"Um, I think I know." Every one draw their attention to her. "when they held us hostage, I thought I saw a shadow standing upon the building." this started to cheer up everybody.

"you could have at least told us, Lucy" said Happy. In his annoying way.

"I just remembered it right now, ok!"

"Then what took you so long!" Lucy began to tremble at the glare of Erza.

"Hhhhuuuhhh! I'm sorry!"

"poor Lucy." Wendy sweat-dropped at the sight of this.

The team started their investigation. Looking for signs of. . . Well, anything. After a while they met up to discuss what they found so far. "Anything?" asked Erza.

"Nope."said Gray.

"No" said Lucy.

"Same goes on our end as well." answered Carla, with Wendy right behind her.

"Nada." said Natsu.

"Hey guys," called out Happy."I found this." He hold up a grocery bag with food, still packed in it.

"a grocery bag?! Seriously?!" commented Carla.

"Maybe it belongs to the person who saved us." suggested Wendy.

"Maybe. . . If we can't find him then maybe we find the place he/she visited." everyone agreed to Erza's plan and Natsu began sniffing the bag for scent. While Lucy pulled out the receipt in the bag.

"Poppa pop dandy shop. . What-"

"I know that store. It's a small general store at the edge of the town." said Wendy.

"then let's go there!" ordered Erza. The team made a running start for their destination, hoping to find some clues.

...

Meanwhile, Harken was freaking out on what just happened. Surely that blast he made wouldn't go un-noticed by his wife. He's so dead right now. At least he felt good, saving those people made felt. . . Different. It felt better than destroying planets.

He put that thought out of his mind and thought up a explanation for Zoe. "I'll just say what I've to say. I went to the store and-" he remembered the bag-the food. Oh! He's so dead. Ok, now he'll just beg for mercy. Or he could go and get the bag- to late! Zoe was already walking toward his direction. She must have left the house when she felt that energy and came to hound down Harken.

He was sweating furiously. "Uumm. I-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" her words cut off Harken just as he was about explain. "Unbelievable! I sent you out there to get some food and next thing you know- there's a big explosion that could be seen at this distance!. . Now, I'm going to ask you nicely-what. . Happened!?" She said with pure rage in her eyes.

Harken managed to gulped down his fears and explain what happened, not missing every detail. He also described to great feeling he had when saved them. Zoe began to relax when said those. She was still mad because he nearly exposed them but proud for her husband to feel great especially when he did a great deed. But she was even more mad when said he left the food behind. "I can go get it back."

"No, I'll go." she said. "your punishment for now is to go home and wash the dishes-no complaints!" she said.

"Aww, come on! I did something nice-and this is what I get!?"

"well, if you manage to clean all the dishes, you might get what you deserved." Zoe said with a playful glint. Harken began to blush and went straight to work. While Zoe went to the store.

...

Team Natsu went through the busy street of the market, trying to find "Poppa pop dandy shop.". After a while they spotted the store and went inside. As they entered,they were greeted by a friendly smile that said:" well, hello there folks! How can I help-wait a minute! Y-ya fellers are from fairy tail ain't ya?"

"yep we are." answered Lucy. She was touched by the charismatic person. She wish he could her grandpa.

"Well I'll be-this is an honor to have ya people down here in my humble store! So, what can I do fer ya?"

"we're looking for the person who owned this bag." said Erza. The store manager looked at the content in the bag and squinted at it."

"oh yeah! I know who be the owner of this. He comes in here for it as usual."

"usual?! That means he comes here often?" asked Carla.

"uh huh! Why he lives up in the forest at the edge of town." the team were confused. Why would anybody live in there? "why I reckon Monkey-Boy be back for this any time sooner."

"Monkey-boy?!" all of them said at the same time.

"ahh, that's my nickname for the feller. Him and his wife had monkey tails. I took them for take over wizards-which reminds me, to you think ya can get them a job in fairy tail. They apparently have nowhere to live and work."

"Yeah, when we find him."

"why ya be looking fer him? If ya don't mind me askin."he said casting suspicious glare. Erza was touched on how he's willing to protect his friends.

"we just want pay back the favor for saving our life's." Wendy managed to calm the old man.

"well he did did he?-well I'll be." he leaned closed to them and said, "so how do ya plan to surprise them?" pure mischief blazed in his every one of them was in on it.

...

Zoe walked all the way to the store. Kinda embarrassed on what say about losing the the groceries. As soon as she walked, she noticed the strange way poppa was acting. He was staring at her with a big grin, leaning his head on his arm on the counter. "Well hello there friend. What can I get ya fer today." he said managing not to break his posture.

"umm, I'm here to get another of the usual. My husband seemed to have lost the bag." she said, finally.

"why here be the bag!" he said as his other arm went under the counter and picked up the groceries.

"Oh! Silly Harken, he must have forgotten it here."

"I didn't say it was here all the time in me shop." now things were getting weird for took the bag and thanked him. Then made her way home. Little did she know, she was being followed.

_**ALL RIGHT! THINGS ARE GETTING FIRED UP. GET READY FOR THE AWKWARDNESS NEXT CHAPTER!. See ya !(INSTANT TRANSMISSION)!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY WHAT'S UP. LISTEN, THIS WAS BASICALLY A DABBLE. FOR ME TO TRY THINGS OUT. I'M VERY THANKFUL FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS GAVE, ALTHOUGH IT WAS NOT THAT MUCH, BUT STILL. I'M LEAVING THIS STORY OPEN FOR ANYBODY WHO IS INSPIRED BY IT TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TAKE IT. FEEL FREE TO COPY THE STORY LINE. THE TITLE SUCKS ANYWAY. WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**_

_**SINCERELY, KILLED STREAK;THE FIRST CHUUKESE FANFIC WRITER!**_

_**PEACE! (INSTANT TRANSMISSION)**_


End file.
